A bone conduction speaker, which may be also called a vibration speaker, may push human tissues and bones to stimulate the auditory nerve in cochlea and enable people to hear sound. The bone conduction speaker is also called a bone conduction headphone.
An exemplary structure of a bone conduction speaker based on the principle of the bone conduction speaker is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The bone conduction speaker may include an open housing 110, a vibration board 121, a transducer 122, and a linking component 123. The transducer 122 may transduce electrical signals to mechanical vibrations. The vibration board 121 may be connected to the transducer 122 and vibrate synchronically with the transducer 122. The vibration board 121 may stretch out from the opening of the housing 110 and contact with human skin to pass vibrations to auditory nerves through human tissues and bones, which in turn enables people to hear sound. The linking component 123 may reside between the transducer 122 and the housing 110, configured to fix the vibrating transducer 122 inside the housing 110. To minimize its effect on the vibrations generated by the transducer 122, the linking component 123 may be made of an elastic material.
However, the mechanical vibrations generated by the transducer 122 may not only cause the vibration board 121 to vibrate, but may also cause the housing 110 to vibrate through the linking component 123. Accordingly, the mechanical vibrations generated by the bone conduction speaker may push human tissues through the bone board 121, and at the same time a portion of the vibrating board 121 and the housing 110 that are not in contact with human issues may nevertheless push air. Air sound may thus be generated by the air pushed by the portion of the vibrating board 121 and the housing 110. The air sound may be called “sound leakage.” In some cases, sound leakage is harmless. However, sound leakage should be avoided as much as possible if people intend to protect privacy when using the bone conduction speaker or try not to disturb others when listening to music.
Attempting to solve the problem of sound leakage, Korean patent KR10-2009-0082999 discloses a bone conduction speaker of a dual magnetic structure and double-frame. As shown in FIG. 2, the speaker disclosed in the patent includes: a first frame 210 with an open upper portion and a second frame 220 that surrounds the outside of the first frame 210. The second frame 220 is separately placed from the outside of the first frame 210. The first frame 210 includes a movable coil 230 with electric signals, an inner magnetic component 240, an outer magnetic component 250, a magnet field formed between the inner magnetic component 240, and the outer magnetic component 250. The inner magnetic component 240 and the out magnetic component 250 may vibrate by the attraction and repulsion force of the coil 230 placed in the magnet field. A vibration board 260 connected to the moving coil 230 may receive the vibration of the moving coil 230. A vibration unit 270 connected to the vibration board 260 may pass the vibration to a user by contacting with the skin. As described in the patent, the second frame 220 surrounds the first frame 210, in order to use the second frame 220 to prevent the vibration of the first frame 210 from dissipating the vibration to outsides, and thus may reduce sound leakage to some extent.
However, in this design, since the second frame 220 is fixed to the first frame 210, vibrations of the second frame 220 are inevitable. As a result, sealing by the second frame 220 is unsatisfactory. Furthermore, the second frame 220 increases the whole volume and weight of the speaker, which in turn increases the cost; complicates the assembly process, and reduces the speaker's reliability and consistency.